Sheldon's theory
by Demonocracy
Summary: Una teoría, una ocasión para llevarla a cabo y un resultado satisfactorio: ¿Tratas de decirme que Raj y Howard te retaron a demostrarles que las mujeres te desean? Por la ciencia pensó Sheldon, antes de desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios.


**The Big Bang Theory no me pertenece, es totalmente de Chuck Lorre, la historia demente que probablemente odien pues incluye un Sheldon/Penny y la mayoría aman los Leonard/Penny, incluso yo, pero hoy no, larga vida a Chuck Lorre, peace and love.**

* * *

**~Sheldon's theory.**

_Una teoría, una ocasión para llevarla a cabo y un resultado satisfactorio: ¿Tratas de decirme que Raj y Howard te retaron a demostrarles que las mujeres te desean? __«__Por la ciencia__»__ pensó Sheldon, antes__ de desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios._

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

—Penny.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

— ¡Penny!

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

— ¡Penny!

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Y Penny, la chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que vivía frente al departamento 4A observo con los ojos entrecerrados a su vecino, Sheldon Cooper, el chico extraño y larguirucho que la observaba, desesperado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sheldon? —dijo en tono cansado, el chico frente a ella giro hacia ambos lados, arriba y dentro del departamento de Penny antes de hablar.

— ¿Estás sola?

Penny rodó los ojos.

—No, estoy rodeada de mis amigos imaginarios, ¿No los ves?

—Pues, como mencionas amigos imaginarios, hablas de imaginación, y eso es que ellos se encuentran sólo en tu imaginación. Simplemente no existen, están en tu cabeza, Penny, por lo que te recomiendo que en cualquier momento acudas a un psicólogo que te ayude a resolver tus problemas y a conseguir amigos reales, porque es extraño que alguien de tu edad tenga amigos imaginarios cuando realmente estos se relacionan con niños solitarios que no tienen la suficiente atención de…

— ¡Suficiente Sheldon! —Exclamó la rubia— Cariño, era sarcasmo, ¿Entiendes? Solo bromeaba.

—Oh, entiendo. Ha.

Cooper trato de reír, sin éxito, Penny suspiró y se recargo en el marco de la puerta, Sheldon noto el minúsculo short y la blusa de tirantes que cubrían a Penny de la desnudez, recordó su misión y de reojo observo la cámara sobre el elevador inservible.

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él balanceó su peso de una pierna a otra, ahora todo le parecía una estupidez, ¿Cómo se atrevería a hacerlo? Él detestaba el contacto físico pues provocaba enfermedades gracias a los gérmenes y bacterias que podían encontrarse en las personas, pero Penny no era como las otras personas y ella comenzaría a sospechar si Sheldon la obligara a lavarse los dientes o a ducharse.

—Pues, Leonard salió esta tarde con Leslie Winkle y Rajesh y Howard me visitaron, estuvimos discutiendo acerca de sus problemas con el sexo femenino que llevan desde la impotencia de comunicarse verbalmente sin encontrarse medicados o con los niveles de alcohol altos, hasta el notorio rechazo, y ellos sugirieron que yo era también rechazado para las mujeres, y pese a que eso no me preocupa ni me importa, quise demostrarles que no es así y que soy… en un sentido físico y reproductivo deseable para el sexo contrario, así que ellos me retaron a demostrarlo…

Sheldon se detuvo para respirar y calmarse, Penny aprovecho la pausa y trato de disipar sus dudas y confirmar sus temores.

— ¿Tratas de decirme que Raj y Howard te retaron a demostrarles que las mujeres te desean?

Él denotó sorpresa en su rostro.

—Vaya, creí que necesitaría explicártelo con mayor lentitud, pero sí, es exactamente lo que trataba de decir.

Penny sonrió y luego frunció el ceño.

—Suficiente, habla ahora Sheldon o juro que te golpearé.

—Parece que te sientes algo molesta, Penny.

Ella respiro varias veces para calmarse al ver al científico encogerse en su lugar.

—Habla.

El chico se quedo sin moverse, demasiado quieto, Penny se desespero de nuevo.

Sheldon vaciló, deshecho todas las ideas sobre gérmenes y enfermedades y solo… la miro, Penny, la única chica que no era de su familia con la cual se llevaba bien, una chica atractiva y, aunque no era… de su nivel de inteligencia -_¡Vamos, nadie llegaba a ese nivel!_-, él aceptaba que ella le despertaba ciertos… sentimientos.

Al conocerla la había ignorado, como a las demás chicas -o personas-, mientras ella se integraba con facilidad al grupo conformado por Leonard, Raj, Howard y él mismo.

Comenzó a hacerse su amigo, a sentirse cómodo con ella, a divertirse con lo que ella hacía y a interesarse en ella, a ser su amigo de verdad y a fascinarse con ella, pero eso no lo sabían Howard ni Raj, ni mucho menos Leonard y Penny tampoco lo imaginaba, pero Sheldon tenía el intelecto suficiente como para ocultarlo o al menos tratar de hacerlo.

Pero hoy, con el reto de Rajesh y Howard, tenía la oportunidad de comprobar su teoría, no la de que Penny o cualquier chica se sintiera atraída hacia él -eso ya lo sabía-, la de sus… reacciones hacia ella, si eran simples y pasajeras o si eran, en cierto modo, más intensas.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza, no entendía que pasaba con Sheldon, al parecer hoy se encontraba extra-raro, pero que decir… era Sheldon.

—Cariño, si no me dirás que quieres… —cerró los ojos y suspiró, sabiendo que preguntar era malo, él hablaría y hablaría y Leonard no estaba presente como para aclarar lo que él decía.

Sheldon se decidió, el corto y decisivo debate que se llevaba en su mente termino, el acorto la distancia entre el rostro de Penny y el suyo, Penny abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose por la cercanía.

—S-Sheldon…

Los ojos azules del chico centellearon contra los verdes de Penny, ella observó, por primera vez, un brillo extraño, diferente al que tenían cuando ganaba una discusión ni al que tenia después de hacer a Leslie Winkle tragarse sus palabras, era un brillo diferente, nuevo… _especial para Penny._

…

Rajesh y Howard estaban mudos, ambos, dentro del departamento 4A, sentados frente al computador conectado a la cámara sobre el elevador, la misma cámara que captaba todo lo que sucedía detrás de esa puerta, como Sheldon se acercaba a Penny lentamente, como Penny no se alejaba, como, con lentitud y decisión, sin el asco que creían que Sheldon, siendo asexual en el mayor y completo sentido de la palabra, debía sentir.

— ¡Lo hará, lo hará! —musitó Raj.

—Oh, pero claro que lo hará —dijo un grata e insultantemente sorprendido Howard.

— ¡Por Shivá, seré asexual a partir de hoy!

Las bromas pararon, los comentarios se detuvieron y ellos prestaron su total atención a la pareja en la pantalla.

…

«_Por la ciencia_» pensó Sheldon, antes de desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios.

Sheldon presionó sus labios sobre los de Penny, sorprendido de la suavidad que tenían estos, del sabor a cerezas que desprendían y del dulce aliento de la chica mezclado con el suyo.

Se sorprendió aun mas cuando Penny se estremeció, él, torpemente la rodeo con sus brazos tratando de acercarla más, ella movió sus manos hasta el poco cabello de Sheldon y acerco mas el rostro del chico al suyo.

Penny abrió con lentitud su boca, otorgándole a Sheldon la oportunidad de mezclar su lengua con la de Penny, el chico, respondió torpemente, Penny sintió un extraño cariño hacia el chico, un cariño que siempre había estado ahí, pero que era recién descubierto.

Sheldon olvido todo, por primera vez todo dejo de tener sentido -_hasta la ciencia misma, ¡Cielos!_-, y se dedico a sentir, los cálidos labios que besaban los suyos y la frágil chica entre sus brazos.

La chica suspiro, reconociendo la diferencia, diferencia entre el chico que la besaba y los besos que había recibido anteriormente, los besos atrevidos de los chicos con los que había salido, la diferencia incluso con Leonard quien la besaba con infinito deseo, pero siempre implicando lo que ese beso significaba.

No, Sheldon la besaba con cuidado, el mismo que si fuese radioactiva, pero era normal, era un beso de alguien con poca experiencia, tenía que ser cuidadoso y dulce.

«_Sheldon…»_ pensó Penny, sin hablar, no quiso separar los labios para hablar.

«_Sheldon Cooper» _su mente se aclaro con lentitud, demasiada lentitud.

« _¡Sheldon Cooper! ¡Por Dios santo! _»

Se separaron, con brusquedad, pero eso no le quito la perfección al beso, aunque trataron de hacerlo, Sheldon la miro, perplejo, Penny lo miro, confundida, _¿Qué demonios había pasado?_

Ninguno despego la mirada del otro, simplemente no podían.

—Ah… comprendo que mi teoría era cierta, gracias Penny —dijo Sheldon, esperando un golpe de Penny por el atrevimiento, si lo había tenido Wolowitz, ¿Por qué el no?

—Si… no fue nada, Sheldon.

Se miraron unos cuantos minutos antes de mirar al suelo.

Ambos evitaron sus miradas, incómodos, Penny se ruborizó lentamente mientras comprendía lo que acababa de suceder, Sheldon la miro, inseguro y aun esperando el golpe.

«_Bueno, he de admitir que no ha sido tan malo, Penny… besa bien_» pensó Sheldon, preocupándose por sus pensamientos al mismo instante de tenerlos.

Ellos, aun en su burbuja, aun en la torpeza post-beso que estaban sintiendo, no notaron al científico al pie de las escaleras, al chico con lentes que había observado todo, el chico al cual se le habían caído las llaves de las manos.

No, nadie había notado que Leonard Leakey Hofstadter, había visto _todo._

* * *

**O: OH MY SHELDON! mi primer fic del fandom The Big Bang Theory, amo esta serie y amo la pareja Sheldon/Penny :D**

**Lo siento, eso es todo lo que logre imaginar, beso, se avergüenzan de los nuevos sentimientos y nadie nota que Leonard vio todo, OMFG!, increíble, espero que les gustara :D & si no, tienen permiso de golpearme, lo tienen!**

**Review?**

**~Aimee Cooper**


End file.
